1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for spraying water, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for spraying a fine mist of water in order to cool off and/or entertain people.
2. Description of Related Art
For generations, children, and even an occasional adult, have fought summer heat by running through lawn sprinklers. Although that activity is enjoyable, the spray from the lawn sprinkler tends to be rather coarse. Accordingly, the participants usually get very wet, very quickly.
In another attempt to cool people, some hotels in warmer clients have installed nozzles in sunbathing areas so that sunbathers may be misted with a very fine, gentle spraying of mist as they sit in the sun. These systems are permanently plumbed to an exterior wall or other structure of the hotel, and are not intended to be portable or otherwise dismantled. In addition, the mist admitted from such nozzles is intended to be barely noticeable by the sunbathers. Specifically, the spray is very subtle. See pages 40-41 of Water The Power, Promise, and Turmoil of North America's Fresh Water, National Geographic Special Edition,.COPYRGT. 1993.
Another device of interest is fog making equipment that has been developed and used in the movie industry. This equipment is intended to be laid on the ground to emit a mist in such a manner so as to create fog along the ground. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,788,542; 3,894,691; and 4,039,144.